Conventionally, as shoelace winding devices suitable for tightening shoelaces, shoelace winding devices that wind shoelaces around a drum by rotating a dial (disk-shaped knob) and cancel the engaged state of the dial and the drum to cancel tightening of shoelaces with a single touch of a button by pulling the dial have been proposed (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 8 described below).
These conventional winding devices have problems such as (1) the structure of the dial that rotates the drum and changes the engaged state of the dial and the drum is complicated, (2) multiple components need to be assembled in order to configure the structure of the dial that rotates the drum and changes the engaged state of the dial and the drum, (3) the structure of a pawl configuring a ratchet mechanism that controls rotation of the dial and the structure of a spring that moves the position of the pawl are complicated, (4) multiple components need to be assembled in order to configure the structure of a pawl configuring a ratchet mechanism that controls rotation of the dial and the structure of a spring that moves the position of the pawl, and (5) a handle increases in size when forming a gear that includes projections and troughs extending radially on the inner surface of the dial.
The above-described winding devices have problems such as difficulty in reducing the size of the devices, high manufacturing costs, limits in the reliability and usage of the product if components have a decreased strength, and lengthy and intensive assembly and maintenance processes.